


One More Promise

by BlackMageEljin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, its just extremely pure xeraqus, sappiest thing i have ever written, thats it thats the whole fic, xehanort proposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMageEljin/pseuds/BlackMageEljin
Summary: When they were young Xehanort promised he'd always be there for him. Now that they're masters, he's decided its time to make a new promise, so Eraqus knows he'll always come back for him.





	One More Promise

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this to help me get out of a slump and back to writing now that I have time and spoons for it again! I'm sure a lot of people are wanting me to update the long fics I have, but I promise those are coming! Enjoy the sap.

It had only been a few years since Xehanort and Eraqus had become masters. With Eraqus' increasing duties in the Land of Departure and Xehanort's inability to stay in one place for too long the two had found the time they spent together slowly dwindling. Xehanort knew Eraqus would stubbornly refuse to say anything about it, but it was obvious it was wearing on the other man. Eraqus was trying to spare him guilt but in a strange twist of irony, that fact only made Xehanort feel it more so. It was… hard. He did, truly, hate being tied to one place, the feeling of being caged, the inevitable stagnation that came with it… he tried to tell himself this wasn't like that- he never had to stay, and really having something akin to a home to return to was convenient. A place to collect things he found on his travels, to keep journals and studies… but the logic would never be enough to sway his heart for long. Visits were too short before claustrophobia seemed to set in  
  
The damnable thing continued to pull him in two directions, because his heart didn't seem to understand that 'broadening his horizons' and 'being with Eraqus' were currently mutually exclusive.  
  
He knew Eraqus would go with him if he could- and he still did on occasion. It was just that those occasions were becoming more… sparse. But he couldn't ask Eraqus to give up what he had worked so hard for any more than Eraqus could ask him to say. They both already knew that, so they didn't bother talking about it. They both thought it would be less painful that way, he was sure, but it… still hurt.  
  
He wanted to be with Eraqus more than words could possibly describe.  
  
So Xehanort had made a decision. He refused to let himself and Eraqus grow distant, so he had concocted a plan. If all went well, he was certain they would be able to steel their bond so that no matter how far they were from each other they would always be together.  
  
Xehanort landed in Departure, his armour fading as he made his way up the steps of the castle. It didn't take long for Eraqus to find him.  
  
"Xehanort!" Eraqus called as he walked briskly down the hall- he very clearly wanted to run to him and throw himself at him dramatically, instead trying and to his credit mostly succeeding at containing himself for the sake of trying to be the professional young master that he was. The effort did cause him to stumble a bit though. Xehanort couldn't help but smile at the sight.  
  
"Hello, my love." He said sweetly, and as soon as Eraqus was close enough he took his hand and kissed it. Eraqus grinned, though despite his best efforts his cheeks had notably turned a few shades darker.  
  
"Well, someone's laying it on thick today." Eraqus teased, pushing past their hands to peck Xehanort on the lips. As soon as he closed the space between them, Xehanort's arm found their way around the shorter man's waist, and with their hands still conjoined it almost looked as though they were about to waltz.  
  
"Am I?" Xehanort asked coyly.  
  
Eraqus laughed. "What's the occasion?"  
  
"Do I need a reason to shower such a remarkable creature with affection?" Xehanort answered completely straight faced, finally detaching their hands in favor of running a finger under Eraqus' chin. That had the other master going from a little rosy to scarlet.  
  
"Xeha! You haven't been this sappy since we were teenagers!" He whined, pouting up at Xehanort in a way far more childish than the refined image he had been trying to maintain before. Suddenly his eyes narrowed, scrutinizing Xehanort with a suspicious gaze. "...what did you do?"  
  
Xehanort's shoulders shrugged up, his lips pressing into a thin line. "I haven't done anything. I didn't come here for some kind of favor." He insisted just shy of shortly. It was his own fault really- had it really been so long since he paid proper attention to Eraqus that he could only imagine this as the only reason he would be sweet to him…? Slowly his expression evened out into something melancholy. "...I missed you, that's all."  
  
Eraqus' expression also fell at the explanation. He moved in to hug Xehanort properly, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. "Me too."  
  
Xehanort easily wrapped Eraqus up in his arms, pressing a small kiss to his hair. "...let me take you out."  
  
"What, like a date?" Eraqus asked without moving, the words tickling Xehanort's skin.  
  
"Why not."  
  
Xehanort felt the smile pull at Eraqus' lips as they shifted against his skin. "Love you."  
  
He kissed Eraqus' hair again. "And I you, my dear."  
  
\--  
  
It was rather common for couples who had been together for a long time to fall into a pattern that left behind things like dates and over the top romantic gestures. This was partially the case for our young masters, though it more had to do with Xehanort's personality.  
  
Not because he was an introverted, overly serious person (which he was), but because he was the type of person who always did things extravagantly. Xehanort didn't have the capacity to just do something casually, oh no- his courting of Eraqus has been nothing short of the things of cheesy rom-coms and romance novel covers. Candle lit dinners with food he had painstakingly crafted recipes from scratch for, picnics on hidden corners of worlds lit by nothing but fireflies, he had even once stood under Eraqus' window and recited Shakespeare. Once Xehanort knew what he wanted, it was all in.  
  
Needless to say, that sort of thing is difficult to keep up.  
  
So because Xehanort was the kind of person who lived by the ideal 'if you are going to do something do it right', rather than do something smaller or simpler for Eraqus, such orchestrated adventures had trickled away until they stopped happening altogether. Not that it had directly resulted in distance- the two were happy to spend quiet evenings together playing chess and reading over the others shoulder.  
  
And recently, even just being in the same room felt like a luxury…  
  
But they wouldn't be settling for just the other's company tonight. Nothing less than the best for Eraqus, this was something they would both be remembering for a long time, after all.  
  
They arrived on a small world with a lush forest, the canopy above obscuring most of starry sky above them. While it had been the middle of the day in Departure, here it was late in the evening. As their armor faded Eraqus raised a skeptical eyebrow at Xehanort. "Spiriting me away to a world where it's the middle of the night? I'm starting to wonder if you have impure intentions." He teased, a small smirk forming as he trailed his hand just a bit too slowly down his companion's arm.  
  
Xehanort chuckled. "Nothing quite that exciting, I assure you." He leaned in to press a small kiss to the shell of Eraqus' ear, adding in a much deeper tone. "We can save that for later."  
  
Eraqus flashed the other man a grin before pecking him on the lips as he had when he'd first arrived. "If you say so." The mock disappointment only there for the sake of being petulant. "Lead the way then. It's rude to keep your date waiting."  
  
Xehanort had to hold back a laugh at Eraqus' antics. He stood up straight and brought a hand to rest on the small of the other man's back while the other folded behind his own, presenting the perfect picture of a gentleman in response to Eraqus' teasing. "Right this way, my dear."  
  
"My, how chivalrous." A coy smirk worked its way onto Eraqus' face and he easily settling in against Xehanort as they walked.  
  
The stroll through the forest was peaceful, the ambient sounds of the night filling the air. They didn't talk much, only idly chatting about nothing in particular between the stretches of simply listening to the other’s breathing and footfalls.  
  
It wasn't long before they arrived at the forest's edge. As they exited the treeline, the sight before them was breathtaking. For a moment Eraqus thought they had found the edge of the world, but as he looked closer he realized it was a lake, reflecting the starry sky perfectly, the only thing breaking the illusion the small boat tethered to the shore.  
  
"Oh Xeha…" Eraqus breathed, stepping out of Xeha's arms as he made his way closer to the shore.  
  
Xehanort followed behind, a satisfied smirk painting his features as his plans to woo Eraqus went off without a hitch. "Yes Eraqus?"  
  
Eraqus looked back at his lover, his expression turning a bit incredulous at the look Xeha was giving him- because of course Xehanort was the type to act like he'd 'won' at a date. It didn't last long though, because even he had to admit Xehanort had sort of won… "...You always manage to find the most beautiful places."  
  
"And yet in all my travels I have never found one more beautiful than you." Xehanort replied seamlessly. It was cheesy, but Eraqus had always been a sucker for cheesy.  
  
"You're the worst." But the complaint hardly kept any bite with Eraqus grinning and blushing the way he was. Without warning he grabbed Xehanort's arm and began dragging him to the boat. Xehanort stumbled at first but caught up quickly enough, ever amused by Eraqus' antics.  
  
The two settled into the small rowboat and pushed off, Xehanort rowing them out into the middle of the lake. Eraqus was transfixed by the ripples in the water, the reflection still so perfect it looked as though Xehanort was moving the oars through the sky itself. "...you know, sometimes I'm amazed you didn’t unlearn how to row a boat out of spite "  
  
Xehanort chuckled. "I think I am too." He agreed. It had become less extreme over the years, but he still had the habit of avoiding anything that reminded him too much of his homeworld. There were some exceptions, but they were far and few between…  
  
Xehanort finally pulled the oars back in, the boat drifting slowly under the light of the moon. From behind him he produced a bottle and two glasses. "I've been saving this Merlot since I was old enough to buy wine."  
  
"You and your pretentious wine." Eraqus teased but accepted one of the empty glasses from Xehanort nonetheless.  
  
Xehanort sighed, reaching behind him once more and producing another bottle. "...and this is literally the cheapest sake I could find."Just the way he held the bottle showed his distaste for it, but he did his best not to grimace for Eraqus’ sake.  
  
"Oh, you really do love me!" Eraqus cheered happily, taking the bottle and wasting no time in pouring himself a glass.  
  
"I still don't know how you can drink that."  
  
"And I don't know how you can spend so much munny on rotting grape juice." Eraqus shot back.  
  
The two took their drinks and clinked the glasses together, both staring wistfully at the scenery around them.  
  
"So, what did you drag me all the way out here for?" Eraqus asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Do I need a reason?" Xehanort countered, taking a sip of his wine.  
  
Eraqus smirked. "I'd like to think I know you well enough to know that you've planned something. You can't do anything without carefully orchestrating every detail with no less than a thousand contingencies."  
  
Xehanort smirked in turn. "I suppose I can't argue with that." Another sip. "I wonder what it would be like to spend time with someone who didn't constantly suspect I was up to something."  
  
Now Eraqus grinned, taking a swig of his sake before leaning forward and propping his chin up in the palm of his hand. "You'd get bored without someone who could keep up."  
  
Oddly enough, that caused Xehanort's smirk to soften into a smile. Eraqus truly did know him too well- and would ever be the only one who could take him turn for turn, both on the chessboard and in life itself. It was times like these he wondered how he had gotten so lucky as to find a man like Eraqus...  
  
"...I wanted to bring you here because this place reminded me of you, Eraqus." Xehanort eventually said.  
  
Eraqus blinked up at the silver haired man. "How so?"  
  
Carefully Xehanort reached his hand over the side of the boat and just barely broke the water's surface, tiny ripples causing the star light to dance in the water. "A million tiny lights breaking apart a sea of black void. You will always be the light in the darkness, Eraqus." Finally he turned back to the man sitting across from him, locking eyes as he finished. "You will always be my light, Eraqus."  
  
Of all the sweet things Xehanort could have said, that was not one Eraqus would have ever expected. Too many nights now had ended in bitter arguments over ideals and philosophy. That Xehanort would say something like this to him now…  
  
"I know I have made things… difficult, as of late." Xehanort continued. "I am stubborn and restless- these are things I know I will never be able to truly change, but it is worth every effort to push back against them to keep you by my side. I know I am not always there... physically, but I still never want to break that promise I made to you so many years ago. I wanted nothing more than to find a way to assure you I would always come back, that I would be able to be there when you needed me… so I thought it might be time to make a new promise."  
  
Eraqus tilted his head in confusion, opening his mouth to assure Xehanort he didn't need to do anything like that, but the words died as he watched the other man fish something out of his coat and kneel on the floor of the boat, down on one knee.  
  
"Eraqus, love of my life, the man who holds my very heart, will you marry me?" Xehanort finally asked, opening the small box to reveal a ring.  
  
"X-X-Xe.. Xeha- Xe-" Eraqus blubbered out, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Remember to breathe, love." Xehanort reminded gently. He didn't move at all, the gentle moonlight reflecting off his hair and the ring, painting the perfect picture for the man across from him.  
  
Eraqus took a deep breath to steady himself, then launched himself from his seat into Xehanort with enough force to knock them both back. Xehanort held onto the ring for dear life, casting Zero Gravity on the boat the second he felt Eraqus' pounce tip one side too far into the water. But all of that went on completely ignored by Eraqus himself.  
  
"Yes! Of course I'll marry you, you melodramatic idiot!" Eraqus cried, nuzzling against him. In the next moment Eraqus was dragging his- his fiance into a bruising kiss, pouring every unspoken emotion he felt into the press of their lips.  
  
When they parted they were both smiling, simply staring into the other's eyes as they drank in the moment. Xehanort pulled his arms from around Eraqus in favor of taking his left hand. He held it delicately, as though it were made of fine China, and every so carefully slid the ring onto his finger.  
  
Eraqus beamed the whole time, lacing their fingers together once the ring was in place and bringing their conjoined hands closer so he could examine it. The small piece of jewelry was beautiful, all white gold and silver. It was intricately detailed, and as he stared at the design and patterns he realized it was something oddly familiar…  
  
"It's just like our chess pieces. Oh, Xeha…"  
  
Xehanort beamed, too earnestly happy and enamored with the man draping himself on him for it to be too smug. "I thought you would like that."  
  
"I love it." Eraqus corrected, leaning down to peck Xehanort on the lips again.  
  
But when he pulled back his expression had turned skeptical.  
  
"Now wait- is this why one of my pawns have been missing?" Eraqus accused smugly.  
  
Xehanort's eyes darted away guiltily, answering the question before he spoke. "Well I had to give the smith something to work with for a reference. You noticed it was gone before I could put it back."  
  
Eraqus grinned. "How sloppy."  
  
Xehanort's expression erred on pouting. "...I admit, for once I may have been over eager enough to misstep… but can you blame me?" And with that the teasing had been turned around once more, Xehanort reaching up to carefully card his fingers through Eraqus' hair.  
  
Eraqus blushed again, leaning his head into the touch. "Charming bastard." He quipped. Xehanort only laughed.  
  
"Ah, but I'm your bastard."  
  
"Yeah." Eraqus agreed, smiling sweetly as he leaned down and kissed Xehanort once more.  
  
This time when they parted Eraqus finally sat up, blinking in confusion as he finally realized they were airbown. "Um… why are we floating, dear?"  
  
"Because a certain overzealous samurai nearly capsized the boat."  
  
Eraqus pouted before responding with a haughty "And to think dear Xehanort forgot to take my unbridled joy into account in all his careful planning."  
  
Xehanort laughed, and Eraqus couldn't continue to fake anger at the sound.  
  
Xehanort took the time to sit up himself, collecting the fallen and spilled glasses off the floor as he took seat once again.  
  
Before he got too comfortable, one Eraqus was sliding in next to him, squishing them both together on one side of the boat. After all, with the gravity spell they didn't have to worry about something like weight dispersal to keep them from cuddling. Xehanort was happy to let Eraqus settle against him, kissing the top of his hair.  
  
Eraqus smiled up at Xehanort through his bangs. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."


End file.
